


Baby Steps

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: The day after they admit their feelings for each other.A sequel to KUNG PO and MALTEASERS., although the previous mentioned work was meant as a stand alone, since I posted it I felt it needed a " what happened next ? "episode. Here is the first of a few posts, showing my interpretation of how their weekend went and how their relationship progressed.





	Baby Steps

The silent vibration eventually woke John. He had put the phone on silent and stuck it under his pillow, he hadn't wanted to wake his guest up, why he didn't know, but he didn't. Last night was fresh in his memory, he said he loved her, she had heard him and she in turn had said she loved him, now they knew how they felt about each other, things were going to be very different they had to be. It was 8 am, he decided he would make her breakfast, then they would have to have a chat , wouldn't they ?

Meanwhile across the landing a buzzing phone had also caught his guests attention.

“ Hello “ Kayleigh whispered into her phone.

“ Where are you ?” Mandy asked.

“ I'm still at John's “ she replied still whispering.

“ Why you whispering?”

“ I don't want to wake John up “

“ What ?”

“ John, I don't want to wake him up “

“ Are you in bed ?”

“ Yea “

“ Oh shit,  sorry love , I'll phone you back later, sorry,sorry “

“ Okay bye Mand “

Kayleigh hung up not realising that Mandy had completely misunderstood their conversation.

Kayleigh had earlier heard John on the top landing, then she could follow his heavy foot fall as he headed down the stairs, he certainly could never be accused of being light on his feet. She rolled on to her back pulled the duvet up to her chin and smiled. It was Saturday morning, she was lying in the most comfortable bed she had ever been in, and the man she loved was downstairs, and if the smells were anything to go by, he was making breakfast. Nice start to their relationship she mused. She snuggled in and purred,

“ This is lovely,”

She must have fallen asleep again , the gentle knocking at the door woke her,

“ Kayleigh darling are you awake ?”

“ Come in John I'm awake “

John came in, he was wearing shorts, a t shirt and trainers, Kayleigh unconsciously smiled, she had never seen him out of his suit, except at the fancy dress occasions.

He was holding a tray, a plate of cereal was on it, a milk jug, teapot, sugar , spoons and a rack of toast and in the centre a rose in a small vase.

“ Breakfast m’ lady “

“ Thank you kind sir “

“ I couldn't remember if you were cereal or toast type of girl “

“ Both are fine actually John, but I did think I could smell bacon “

“ You did , that's the third option “

“ Oooh, I like option three, not that I'm not grateful for this”

“ Not a worry love, I'll remember for the next time “

John lifted the toast and cereal and headed downstairs.

“ Well well Johnathan “ Kayleigh thought “ you're planning on a next time, that's good to know”

He soon appeared with two plates with bacon butties and his own mug of tea.

“ Here you go love “

“ Ta “

“ Eh you okay with me sitting here ?” John tentatively asked, as he nodded towards the little wingback chair in the corner.

“ Of course why wouldn't I be ?”

“ You're in your bra “

“ I had to take my skirt and shirt off, this duvet is superbly warm, I were too hot “

“ So you don't mind ?”

“ Of course not , I'm mostly covered anyway, but thanks anyway “

“ For what love?”

“ For asking if I minded, that's a sweet thing to do “

“ You're welcome “ as much as he tried, he couldn't stop his blush.

Kayleigh noticed but pretended not to.

They ate in silence, but not an uncomfortable silence, occasionally looked at each other, and when caught, one or another would blush, eliciting an even greater smile from the other.

“ That were lovely John, the breakfast and the thought, really lovely “

“ Ahem, Kayleigh?”

“ What John? “ she smiled the loveliest of smiles.

“ What I said last night love, I meant it, I know I said I thought I loved you, but that was just me being non committal, as per usual, I know I do “

“ I thought you did for a while, but I couldn't be sure , you can be very guarded John”

“ Sorry, I don't do it deliberately “

“ I know you don't and it doesn't bother me as much now “

“ Listen how about I promise to always be open and honest with you, or at least try to be? “ John suggested.

“ I wanted to tell you how I felt, I tried to be subtle, I was scared in case I frightened you off truth be told “ Kayleigh said.

“ Soooo Kayleigh?”

“ So John , where do we go from here ?”

“ Okay here goes the being honest bit, I would like us, you and me to become a we, as in we're going out, we are a couple, we love each other type of boyfriend, girlfriend we”

“ So would I , very much “

“ So you wouldn't mind being mine? “ John blushed deeply, he could feel beads of sweat form on his forehead.

“ Your what ? Johnathan “

“ Girlfriend, other half, better half , significant other ?”

“ Depends “

“ Eh , what on ?”

“ Well, I don't know if you can kiss well or not, a necessary requirement I would have thought “

“ True enough “ he smiled .

“ Shit “

“ What ?” John said in alarm.

“ I was going to suggest a trial snog…”

“ I'm game “

“ I've not got a toothbrush and I have morning breath, you'll have to wait “

“ Leave it to beaver “ John said. He winked and left the room . A few seconds later he reappeared with two new, still packaged toothbrushes.

“ I change them regularly, so I multi buy, want a pink one “

“ I certainly do “

John lifted the robe from the hook on the back of the door and tossed it on the bed, with the toothbrush.

“ I'll take the dishes downstairs, toothpaste is on the bathroom counter “

John closed the door behind him, Kayleigh got up put on the far too big robe, brushed her teeth, did what she could with her hair , and went downstairs to rendezvous with John in the kitchen.

“ Better ?“

“ Much better John thanks”

“ Good “

“ John ?”

“ What love ?” John asked as he wiped down his sink .

“ Hug me “

“ Okay “

John held her tight, she felt and heard him sigh, he was obviously as content as her.

“At last “ she heard him say, “ Thank you sweet Jesus “

He felt her giggle.

“ Right then Johnathan “ she pulled his shirt collar and with it him, down towards her. “ Pucker up “

Sometime later they lay together on the couch both smiling.

“ John, that was acceptable, you need a bit practice, but you're lucky because I see it as my duty as your girlfriend to coach you “

“ Oh right, I thought that were Olympic standard myself, ,but if I need practice so be it”

“ I love you John “

“ And I love you Kayleigh ,oh so much “

“ Right here's your first lesson “

His pretend protest was silenced by her full luscious lips, John and Kayleigh were in heaven.

As they kissed Kayleigh felt John's hand slip up the inside of her robe, it rested on her bum cheek, he just kept it there, it didn't go north, south, east or west ,it just stayed there, very  gently squeezing her, eventually she lifted it off and put it on top of the robe.

“ What's your plans for us today then John “

“ I thought we could go to Mandy's, you could get changed, or whatnot, we could go out for a bit lunch, and if you want you could bring an overnight bag to keep some stuff here”

“ Are you asking me to stay over tonight ?”

“ Yes, all weekend if you want, I’d like you to, same sleeping arrangements though for now, I think we should take baby steps “

“ That's lovely John, I'd love to spend the weekend with you, oh wait don't you go to your mums on a Sunday?”

“ Aye, but we don't have to stay long if you don't want “

“ So you'd take me ?” Kayleigh said wide eyed.” to meet your mum and Nana ?:”

“ Of course we're a couple,.........we are aren't we ?

“ Very much, I best go get dressed then “

“ Shame I like the underwear under your robe look”

“ Pervert “ she said jokingly.

“ You don't know the half of it love “ he joked back.

They went upstairs together, John was dressed first, jeans and a dress polo shirt order of the day, Kayleigh put her uniform back on, brushed her hair, touched up her makeup and met John in the hall.

“ This looks like I've slept in it “ she said drawing attention to her wrinkled shirt .

“ You did “

“ Oh aye I forgot, anyway let's get going, you can drop me at Mandy's if you like, you know she'll interrogate you don't you ?”

“ No, I'll wait , she'll be good practice for tomorrow when my mam does it for real “

“ John ?”

“ Aye “

“ Thank you for loving me “

“ What ?”

“ Thank you for loving me, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't “

“ Well from now on you wont ever have to wonder, cause I'm here as long as you want me “

“ Forever? “

“ Even that won't be long enough to tell you how I feel, but it'll have to do “

“ John ? “

“ Aye ? “

“ Pucker up “ she grabbed him, the trip to Mandy,s could wait a minute or ten .

**********************************

 

“ So “ Mandy said , as soon as Kayleigh had left her and John alone, so she could go shower and pack a bag, “ you love my sister do you? “

Kayleigh had told John to be prepared for the third degree, and he was.

“ Aye I do, very much, I wanted to be sure before I told her, I am, and I have “

“ Well I hope you're going to keep treating her right “

“ Of course I will, like I said I love her, and I want her for keeps”

“ I'd hate her to be just another notch on your bedpost, just another conquest “

“ Pardon ?”

“ Well now you've gotten your leg over, you might think diff………”

“ I've not got me leg over, and I'd prefer it if you didn't talk about Kayleigh like that “

“ That's not what Kayleigh says “

“ What's not what I said ?” Kayleigh had come down stairs to get a holdall from the utility cupboard.

“ He's denying that you two slept together “

“ We didn't” Kayleigh said slightly outraged.

“ You said to me this morning that you were whispering on the phone because you were still in bed and you didn't want to wake John “

“ That's right Mandy I did, I talk loud and John was still in his bed, a different bed from me, a bed which is in his effing room, not the one I were in !!”

“ Oh “

“ Aye bloody oh, and even if we had slept together, which I'll reiterate we did not, it's got eff all to do wi you, you're my little sister, not my bleedin mum okay “

“ Okay sis, I get it loud and clear “ .Mandy sheepishly replied

“ Good “ Kayleigh snatched the holdall and stomped up the stairs.

“ Sorry John, I just want to keep her safe that's all “

“ I appreciate that Mandy, I do in all, as we both love her, let's try to get on eh ?”

“ Good idea John, do you want a brew “

“ Love one thanks “

“ There is one question I'd like to ask though John “ Mandy said putting a mug of tea on the table, she sat down opposite John.

“ ‘ Bout me or Kayleigh? “

“ You “

“ Okay “

“ About the separate bed bed thing , em …..?”

“ No I'm not “ John chuckled “ she told you she thought I was I take it ?”

Mandy nodded “ someone at work told her a while ago “

“ And I know who “

“ Sorry John “

“ Mandy I want to, you know ?, with her,  God knows I want too so much, but she has to be sure “

“ I think she is “

“ But I have to know that she is, understand? “

“ Yes, I think I do, and it's nice that you do, but do me a favour ?”

“ Aye “

“ Let her know you want to, let her know you fancy her “

“ Oh she knows, believe me she knows “

 

********************************

John and Kayleigh were back in the car heading to John's to drop off her “ things “.

“ I can't believe she asked you that “

“ She's looking after you, that's all “

“ That's not the bloody point, I told her that in confidence “

“ Oh right , that's different “

“ Not half, a confidence is a …………”

John's phone rang, and kept ringing.

“ Can you get it love it's in me jacket on the back seat.?”

Kayleigh retrieved his phone,

“ You answer it love “

“ Hello , no it's Kayleigh……..Kitson, ……..no he can't, he's driving ,...... I'll relay that …….okay Simon”

“ Simon needs you at the store, G4S are in, they need a grade 1 to sign off the Alarm upgrade “

“ It's my day off”

“ Cath is on holiday, Dave isn't answering, and as Simon said you're the mug that did “

“ I didn't though you did “

“ Cheeky bastard who's he calling a mug ?”

They both laughed as John turned around and headed for work. In what seemed minutes they had parked up in the store staff car park.

“ C'mon then “John said as he unfastened his belt.

“ What, you want me to come as well ?”

“ Of course, we were going out as a couple, so we'll visit work as a couple, you game ?”

“ Definitely “

They walked into work together, much to the surprise of their smoking shelter colleagues.

As they headed into the main office area, Simon held his hand up to stop Kayleigh.

“ Let her through Si, she's with me “

“ Aye but its main office, management staff only” Simon pointedly said to John.

“ Or family or partners “ John replied.

“ Your point is ?” Simon shrugged.

Kayleigh walked up beside John, he made a big thing of looking for and taking her hand.

“ Simon, it's Saturday, neither Kayleigh nor I work Saturday, yet here we are together, you phoned me but she answered, get it ?“

“ Not sure I do to be honest “

John pulled Kayleigh towards him, and kissed her full on the lips, not quite a snog, but enough to show it was more than being friendly.

“ Partners “  Simon eventually clicked on.

“ Yes “ John and Kayleigh said together.

“ Fine, they're in Caths office John “

John took Kayleigh into his office first,

“ You'll be bored shitless wi this, so log onto my computer and find somewhere nice to go later okay “

“ Password? “

“ Darling ?”

“ No you idiot your computer password “

“ It's ……., no look I'll do it “

“ I can manage John I'm not that dumb, or don't you trust me with it ?”

“ No it's just …….”

Kayleigh saw him blush deeper than anything before.

“ Whaaat is it John ?”

“ Okay it’s name and numbers “

“ Your name, and date of birth ?”

“ Eh no “ his blush was deepening .

“ Well what then ?”

“ Right honest and open, it's Kayleigh Redmond 2020”

“ Because I'm a perfect vision ?” she smiled.

“ No because I wanted to marry you before then, I wanted you to be Kayleigh Redmond before 2020 okay” John's embarrassment was making him tetchy.

“ What a lovely thought, right you press on, I'll see you later “

She didn't tell him to his face but him doing that was one of the loveliest things he could have done, it showed that he had been thinking about them being together for a while.

Twenty minutes later John reappeared,

“ Right all done, did you find somewhere? “

“ No “

“ Why not love,?”

“ Because Johnathan Redmond you didn't leave Kayleigh Redmond your username “

“ Shit “

“ So why don't we get the makings of a nice dinner, cook it at home and just relax, we can listen to music again or watch a movie, or kiss and cuddle”

“ Nice idea, let's go then “ John noticed that she had called his place home, he smiled but felt no need to mention it.

They walked out the main office holding hands, they saw quite a few people staring and got some nice smiles, they were definitely being noticed.

“ Might as well shop here eh,? I'll use my discount “ John said smiling.

“ Okay John that makes sense “

John went and retrieved a trolley, they got quite a bit of shopping, John needed to fill his cupboards, he also wanted to get some of what Kayleigh liked, that and the fact that they needed the makings of tonight's dinner. They also made a trip down the woman's beauty aisle, so as to allow Kayleigh to get the shampoo and conditioner, that she liked, John pretended not to notice when she put a box of tampons in. When she smiled at him and picked up condoms, he hurriedly put them back, she giggled for a while after that. John also suggested that if she was going to stay regularly perhaps a hair dryer wouldn't go amiss.

“ Hello Mister Redmond “ Sharon on the till said as John joined the checkout queue. Kayleigh had left John to unload as she suddenly remembered something else she wanted to keep at John's.

Eventually John's goods started going through.

“ Thought you would avoid this place like the plague on your days off Mister Redmond, you spend enough time here as it is “

“ Had to come in to do the alarms, so two birds one stone eh ?”

“ These supposed to be on here “ Sharon asked holding up the box of tampons “ only I know…..?”

“ Aye they're mine Sharon” Kayleigh said as she rejoined John,” they're part of our shopping for the house, can you scan these next please Sharon, I'll put them right in a bag don't want them sitting on a dirty conveyor” Kayleigh handed over a few racy underwear sets.

“ Oh they're lovely, “ Sharon held up a bra and pant set to admire them, John looked to the heavens.

“ I fancied them myself but you really need to be as busty as you to get away with that cut” she continued.

“ Nice price too, that's why I got so many “ then, as if she had designed the conversation to completely embarrass John, Kayleigh continued.

“ Thought that while I'm living with you John I'd keep these at yours “ she then proceeded to kiss him, then take his arm and pull him in close.

What John didn't know, was that like Rachel, Sharon was attracted to John, Kayleigh was marking her territory, being as subtle as possible, Sharon took the hint. A faint smile and a nod toward Kayleigh let her know that she had received the message loud and clear .

 

The drive home to “ theirs “ as they now called what had been John's was joyous, they laughed together, and discussed dinner, friends, family and how blunt Mandy could be .

Emptying the car and filling the cupboards, although an everyday occurrence, took on a special significance for them, it was yet another affirmation of how they belonged together.

John followed Kayleigh upstairs with an armful of “ her “ things, she had a carrier bag full, John had already taken her overnight bag and holdall up.

“ What you putting them there for ?” John watched as she put shampoos and conditioners on the chest of drawers.

“ Where else will I put them ?”

“ C’ mere “ John took her hands in his and pressed his forehead against hers.

“ Kayleigh I would like you to treat this house as yours while your here okay ?”

“ Okay “

“ So put your toiletries in the shower, or on the bath, or on the shelf, and “ he let her hands go and walked over to the chest of drawers, emptied two drawers out onto the landing then put them back in “ put your stuff in there “

“ Thank you “

“ I'm serious Kayleigh “

“ I know I'll put them away “

“ No, I'm serious about us , the future , you being here with me, I'm deadly serious, given my way, I'd have you here forever, anyway you get sorted I'll get dinner started” he kissed a gobsmacked Kayleigh on the cheek and whistled as he walked downstairs.

Kayleigh gently closed the door, sat on the bed and cried her eyes out.

“ This, all of this John, being in love, the way he's treating me, being here, this room, it's all too good to last “ she thought to herself, he's too good. But she would enjoy it while she could, when the inevitable did happen at least she could tell herself, that she had really really been in love once.

John was chopping veg when Kayleigh came into the kitchen and hugged him.

“ I don't think I could live without you now John, ever “

“ Lucky you won't ever have to then ain't it “

“ Aye “

John turned around , she was still holding him tight.

“ Promise me you'll let me know if you're not happy “

“ But I am happy John “

“ Promise “

“ Okay I promise, I'll tell you if I'm not happy “

“ Good “

To Kayleigh's surprise John lifted her up and sat her on the table, and for the first time he took the initiative, he damn near kissed her socks off, the sexual chemistry between them was palpable, Kayleigh lay back on the table pulling John down with her, she kicked her slippers off and wrapped her legs around John's waist. The fact that they both started laughing when the cooker timer went off said a lot about their relationship.

“ Saved by the bell Johnathan “

“ Weren't you just ?”

John shook his head and sniggered

“ What's funny John ?”

“ Just wondered if I might have been too hasty putting the condoms back ?”

“ Oy cheeky don't be presumptuous, but I did think there was something up “ she winked.

“ Ha bloody ha “ John said blushing again.

“ Anyway “ Kayleigh replied matter of factly, as she put her slippers on,” I'm on the pill, so it wouldn't have mattered”

John wondered to himself what would have happened if he had been cooking his wedges just a little longer, he chuckled at the thought. Kayleigh didn't know why he was so happy but she hoped it was because of her.

 

They had a lovely dinner John made a pasta and vegetable dish with spicy sweet potatoes wedges, Kayleigh made spicy meatballs the way Kieron had shown her, in a tangy sauce, and for afters John made custard from scratch, it was the best custard Kayleigh ever tasted, and she had had a lot of custard in her life. They shared the washing up, and ended the night cuddling on the couch listening to another nice music playlist.

“ We seem to have done a lot today John “

“ True, told your Mandy about us “

“ Told Simon about us “

“ Let the store see us out together, even if it was just shopping “

“ Let Sharon know where she stood” as soon as Kayleigh said it, she realised.

“ Oh that's what that was, I kind of wondered, anyway that said we've had a nice dinner, and now,here we are cuddling up to some nice music”

“ Like an old married couple “ once again, she realised she had spoken without thinking.

“ If being married was this lovely, everyone would do it “ John said “ do you think this is lovely Kayleigh ?”

“ It's the best day I think I've ever had”

John kissed her head and she snuggled in, sighing deeply.

“ I just love my life John, just love it “

A little after eleven o'clock John shook Kayleigh.

“ I'm awake John, barely right enough but awake “

“ Think it's bedtime eh ?”

“ Aye it is “ she kissed his cheek, and went to get up, John stopped her.

“ Look” he said sheepishly “ I were thinking, say no if you want but, I'd quite like to fall asleep cuddling you, and I was, well I thought, we could, if you wanted………..?

“ Sleep in the same bed?”

“ Sorry forget it, I shouldn't have mentioned it “

“ No, I mean yes, that would be nice, if you're sure, just kisses and cuddles ?”

Kayleigh had said it in such a manner that John could either take it as a question or a statement, he chose statement.

“ Okay, just kisses and cuddles “

Kayleigh got up and headed to the living room door, she stopped there and looked towards John,

“ Come on then Redmond get up them stairs”

A sniggering John did as he was told. On the top landing he went left, she went right and they got ready for bed. John put on a tee shirt and would  sleep in that and his boxers, just like he always did. Kayleigh liked to sleep naked, she always did, well apart from the one week a month obviously, but that wasn't this week , she settled on a pair of pajama shorts she had blagged from Mandy and a vest top. She sat on the end of the bed, breathing deep, in a few moments she would be in bed with the man she loved, she hoped kissing and cuddling was all they were going to do, because that's what he wanted, she blushed when she thought about what she wanted. The door being knocked woke her out of her fantasy.

“ Bathrooms free love “

“ Okay John I'll only be a minute “

She brushed her teeth, used the toilet, then walked into John's room. John was in the middle of the bed, the lamp to his left was on, the main light was off, some nice piano music was coming from a small speaker on his side table, John looked up, he found it difficult not to stare at her legs, groin or outstanding bosomage but manage he did. She was a little stunner.

“ Left or Right ?”

“ Eh ? left or right what ?”

“ Side, what side of the bed do you want ,?” John asked with a smile.

Kayleigh noticed his watch and his phone on the side table to his left, obviously his side.

“ That side, to your right that okay “

“ Okay love, I'll be right back “

Kayleigh shrugged and got under the voluminous duvet, soon John reappeared.

“ Brought this up for you, you can dock your phone on it and charge it, also works as an alarm”

John walked around the bed and got in.

They lay facing each other for a while, smiling .

“ Do you feel as awkward as me “ John eventually asked.

Kayleigh giggled and nodded.

“ Sod it “ John grabbed her and they started kissing, both enjoying the little bit extra skin to skin contact that their situation currently afforded them. Suddenly Kayleigh's phone rang.

“ Who the hell’s phoning at this time of night ?“

“ It's Elsie, I know the ring tone “

“ Not a bleedin gain “ John said in frustration.

“ We often phone each other late on if we’re not busy”

“ You were busy “

“ And I will be again, don't fret Johnathan “

“ Kayleigh?”

“ What ?”

“ I take it you'll want Elsie to know, about us I mean ?”

“ Aye, I'd like her to know before she hears it at work though “

“ I've had an idea, if you're  up for it ?”

“ Go on then what is it ?”

“ Well love…………”

John explained his plan, Kayleigh nodded as she giggled, a few minutes later they were ready.

“ Right here goes “ Kayleigh dialled Elsie, as soon as her Irish friend picked up she stopped the call.

“ Right “ Kayleigh said” if I know Elsie she'll facetime me right back, ready “ she could feel John chuckling behind her. Soon enough her phone rang.

“ Game on John “

“ Hi Kayleigh love, missed your call there, how you doing ?”

Elsie was at home she had curlers in , and a face pack on .

“ I'm fine” Kayleigh spoke quietly. “ I heard your ringtone earlier, but I was eh, a bit busy shall we say “ she bit her bottom lip as she said it.

“ I didn't mean to disturb you love, I can see you're in your bed “ Kayleigh had slipped her straps off her shoulders, she looked to be topless.

“ It's okay Els, I'm awake “ Kayleigh tapped John's leg out of sight of Elsie, that was his cue.

John rolled over and peeked over Kayleigh's shoulder.

“ Who you talking to love,?” he kissed Kayleigh on the cheek, she turned and kissed him on the lips.

“ Elsie “

“ What Elsie from the Deli ?”

“ Yes John “

“ Hiya Elsie you doing alright ?” John had slipped his shirt off to enhance the wind up.

“ I,.......I………you two …..but ……….” Elsie was struggling to find something to say.

John pretended to squint at the screen,

“ Jesus Elsie what that on your face ?” John said.

John and Kayleigh looked at the screen,  Elsie was gobsmacked, she was sitting wide eyed mouth agog,

As pre arranged John rolled Kayleigh onto her back and slid over on top of her.

“ Bye Elsie”  he said stretching out for the phone,

“ Oh John …….”

Those were the last words Elsie heard before the call ended.

“ I knew it, I bloody knew it “ she squealed,  then she scrolled through her phone wondering who I was up and who she could tell .

John and Kayleigh were laughing together, soon it stopped, John was supporting his weight on his elbows, Kayleigh put her arms around his neck , he leant in and kissed her deeply, more deeply than ever before, like earlier she managed to wrap her legs around him pulling him into her, abruptly John sighed and rolled over onto what was now his side. Kayleigh was a little disappointed truth be told, but it would pass, she put her arm across his chest and hugged him.

“ Are you still open and honest John “

“ Aye “

“Look at me then “ John did.

“ It's quite obvious that you want to John, so why don't you want to ?”

“ I do “

“ But you didn't “

“ You need to be sure, be sure in your heart that I'm worth the risk “

“ What risk , is there something I should know Johnathan ?” Kayleigh replied lightheartedly.

“ The risk of being heartbroken “

“ Do you think that us making love and then splitting up somewhere down the line, would break my heart any less than if we didn't,?”

“ You need to get to know me, that's how we got to this point, here, now, we talked, we listened , we shared things, that's how I fell in love with you, slow and easy, and that's how we should keep going, building our relationship up to that special point “

“ I thought it was at that point John “

“ See, you thought but you weren't sure, that's what I mean “

Kayleigh kissed him, she loved him, she had waited thirty odd years to find him, waiting a little longer was nothing.

They lay for a while, John perhaps unconsciously,  had slipped his hand into the waistband of Kayleigh's shorts, and was gently stroking her bum cheek, not in a sexual way, she was sure he was doing it absently.

“ Elsie was right about you John, watch out for that one Kayleigh she said, it's the quiet ones that you have to watch “

“ Bollocks “

“ No it's not, John, 48 hours ago we were discussing Club sandwiches and what to do if someone has a stroke”

“And ?”

“ And Mister Redmond here we are, I'm in your bed and you've got your hand in my pants, nice work in such a short time “

“ Sorry” John said attempting to move his hand.

Kayleigh grabbed it and held it in place,

“ I didn't say you had to move it, I was just pointing out that it was there “

“ Will I keep it there then ? “

“ For now yes “ She smiled at John and his heart melted.

“ Night Kayleigh darling “

“ Night night John, I love you “

They both sighed and drifted off in each others arms.


End file.
